


Planning

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Het, Infertility, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning out life makes little difference when fate steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



> A/N: Originally written for Inell's birthday

She remembered why she'd married him on days like today, with his shirt off, hard at work resetting wards on the Dragon Reserve. The dragon tattoo across his back rippled with each swish and flick of his wand, and sweat trickled down from the damp curls at the base of his neck and over the scarred, freckled skin and hard muscles of his back.

As a young girl, she'd had her life planned out down to the names and genders of her children. Funny, isn't it? How those things never quite work out the way we plan; life steps in, takes over, and ultimately, we're all the happier for it. A Death Eater's spell during the Battle of Hogwarts had robbed her of the ability to bear children and, at the time, she'd thought her life was over.

And then Charlie'd come along, and she learned that life had only just begun. He had a way of making things seem better, simply because he refused to see them any other way. Cauldron half full kind of guy, that was Charlie.

He must have felt her watching; he turned just a fraction tossing a smile back over his shoulder.

Her life wasn't what she'd planned; it was so much better.


End file.
